Dragon's Keep
The Dragon's Keep is a large fortress formerly guarded by the Dragon until she abandoned it, where Fiona was held captive from her childhood until she was rescued by Shrek. It consists of a dark, tall, dilapidated castle surrounded by a lake of boiling hot lava in a volcano. History In the first film, Shrek wants to get the banished fairy tale characters out of his swamp. Meanwhile, Lord Farquaad, who rules Duloc, plans to finish building his kingdom by getting a queen to rule beside him. When he starts a tournament to find his knight to appoint for facing the dangerous dragon, he lost all his men to one ogre which he names the knight for his quest. Shrek accepts in return that he gets his swamp back from the occupying fairy tale characters. Shrek and Donkey try to sneak to the tower where Fiona waits, but Donkey awakens the dragon. When Shrek tries to save Donkey from the dragon, he is tossed up into the tower. Once he rescues the princess, he must find and take back his "noble steed". They succeed in fleeing the tower where they nearly fell into a pit filled with lava. In the second film, the abandoned castle had become unoccupied except for Big Bad Wolf when Prince Charming finally arrives to rescue the princess Fiona. The wolf informs Charming that Fiona is already rescued and married. In this movie and later ones, the castle would be frequently mentioned sometimes where Shrek wished he never rescued Fiona. In the fourth film, Shrek finds himself someone who no longer exists. In order to reverse the deal that took away his life, he has to get his true love's kiss, meaning Fiona. He ran to the Dragon's Keep, which was abandoned, even though Donkey was never there to get Dragon to find him. It is revealed that Fiona escaped herself and had grown tired of waiting (which she thinks will never happen).﻿ Features Exterior Bridge A rickety suspension bridge that provides access to the keep. The bridge was later destroyed by Dragon while attempting to stop Shrek, Donkey and Fiona from escaping. Lake of Lava A lake of boiling hot lava that surrounds the keep. Donkey nearly fell into it when the bridge was destroyed. Interior Great Hall This massive room makes up most of the interior. It is filled with skeletal remains of deceased knights who all attempted to rescue Fiona and failed, presumably killed by Dragon. Courtyard It is an outdoor courtyard. This is where Dragon catapulted Shrek into Fiona's room. Fiona's Room Also known as "the highest room of the tallest tower", where Princess Fiona lived (one could say, "Slept," but it's revealed in Shrek the Musical that she is actually a "morning person", and usually drinks a lot of coffee every morning) until Shrek rescued her. It is a simple room, containing a bed and carpeted floors. Throne Room It is a large room containing abundant amounts of treasure and gold, as well as a chandelier above, which Shrek used to chain Dragon and prevent her from leaving the keep. Former residents *Fiona *Dragon *Big Bad Wolf Category:Fortresses Category:Shrek universe